Love Bunny Love! :3
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Butters miro algo extrañado a Kenny y resulta que se había puesto la capucha porque...tenia OREJAS Y COLA DE CONEJO? (Lemmon) Espero que les guste la historia!


** Hola! Bueno ya se que el titulo es algo ridículo...pero bueno..**

**Espero que les guste...**

**South Park no me pertenece si no a Comedy Central!**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el Fic**

* * *

**Love Bunny Love! :3**

**(One-Shot y Lemmon)**

* * *

**L**eopold "Butters" Stotch era un adolescente de 17 años cumplidos el 11 de Septiembre. Kenny McCormick es su novio desde hace varios años siempre se cruzaban cada dos por sus padres se enteraron de Butters tenia novio lo tomaron muy bien y los padres de Kenny tambien lo tomaron muy,ahora ambos son inseparables,al igual que Kyle con Stan,Token con Clyde y Tweek con Craig.

Era un día como cualquier otro,Butters había ido a salir a buscar a Kenny,para estar juntos una vez mas.

-Que bueno que mis padres lo tomaron muy bien mi relación con Kenny...-Dijo en voz baja-.

De pronto se encontró con la persona con quien quería reencontrarse,Kenny.

-Kenny! Justo estaba por ir a verte y...-Nota que el traía puesto la capucha-Kenny te ocurre algo?

McCormick no sabia como responderlo.

-H-He si estoy b-bien...-Dijo disimulando nervioso-.

-Kenny...algo anda mal contigo...-Dijo Stotch-.

-N-No Butters...estoy bien,lo digo enserio!-Dijo el rubio-.

Butters sintió que Kenny lo estaba engañando,le saco la capucha y se quedo mudo cuando vio que Kenny tenia...Orejas de conejo?!

-...-Butters no dijo nada-.

-...-McCormick tampoco dijo nada-.

-Ahora entiendo tu actitud...-Dijo Butters-.

-Si lo que pasa es que esta mañana me levante con "esto"...-Haciendo referencia las orejas de conejo-.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-Dijo Stotch-.

-Em...como puedo explicártelo...es que pensaba que si me sacaba la capucha mostrando estas orejas de conejo o lo que sea,se burlarían de mi...-Dijo-.

-Pues me parecen tiernas...-Dijo Butters mientras jugaba con una de ellas-.

-McCormick solo se sonrojo-Jejeje...y parece que a ti tambien te salieron...-Dijo-.

Butters lo miro confundido y le paso un espejo.

-Wow! Ahora somos novios conejitos!-Dijo muy contento-.

-Jeje es verdad!-Dijo Kenny-.

-Que tal si vamos a pasear por ahí con las orejitas y cola de conejo?-Pregunto Butters muy contento-.

-Me parece muy buena idea!-Dijo Kenny-.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano,comenzaron a caminar y varia gente se pregunta que tenían los dos en la cabeza.

-Te amo Buttercup...-Dijo Kenny-.

-Yo tambien!-Dijo Butters-.

Ambos se dieron un tierno y dulce beso en los labios y las orejas de ambos formaron un pequeño corazón se separaron del beso y Kenny abrazo a Butters,quien correspondía el abrazo.

-Quieres que tu y yo tengamos sexo en mi casa?-Dijo McCormick-Mis padres salieron y mi hermana se fue con Ike y Ruby por ahí y mi hermano salio tambien.

-Hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan pero tan pervertido?-Dijo entre risas-.

-Mmm...creo que eso lo tomare como un... si?-Dijo el rubio-.

-Jejeje...si claro que puedes...-Dijo Butters-.

-Ok!-Dijo McCormick-.

Ambos se fueron.

* * *

**Mi mejor momento...EL LEMMON X3**

* * *

**K**enny abrió la puerta de una de la cara a Butters,lo beso y acto seguido se lo llevo a la habitación .Ambos se recostaron en la cama,Kenny comenzó a desabrocharle la parte de arriba y el pantalón. Después le quito la ropa interior,contemplo su cuerpo desnudo y Butters le dijo:

-Ke-Kenny haz lo que quieras conmigo,nadie te obliga...-Dijo Butters con lagrimas en los ojos-.

-No te preocupes yo a eso lo entiendo...-Dijo-.

Acto seguido metió su miembro en la boca,haciendo que Butters gimiera de placer.

-Ahhhh...K-Kenny...-Dijo Butters gimiendo-.

-Descuida yo no te haré daño,solo disfruta...-Dicho esto volvió a meterse su miembro a la boca-.

Butters gemía una y otra vez. Kenny solo le dijo que solo tenia que estar feliz ya que los dos eran parejas inseparables como Stan,Clyde y Craig y tambien suerte que sus padres tomaran bien su relación,por que si no lo tomarían bien entonces ya no se podrían volver a ver.

Kenny beso en el cuello de Butters,quien sentía aun mas placer ya que estaba al borde del Climax.

-K-Kenny...

-Solo déjate llevar,ok?-Dijo sonriendo-.

-Hazme tu-tuyo...-Dijo Butters llorando-.

Kenny le sonrió y se desvistió lo mas rápido que pudo,saco en la mesa de luz,un lubricante,lo coloco en el miembro erecto de Butters y le dijo:

-Estas listo?-Dijo Kenny-.

-S-Si...-Dijo Butters-.

Kenny comenzó a penetrarlo,haciendo que este gima por cada embestida que le daba.

-Kenny! M-Me ven...-Dijo Butters-.

-YO TAMBIÉN!-Grito-.

Siguió embistiendo,sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar,Kenny le dijo:

-Te amo Buttercup te amo con todo mi corazón...-Dijo-.

-Yo tambi-...

La frase no se termino ya que apareció Karen,la hermana de Kenny.

-Oye,Kenny...Ruby va a quedarse a dor-...-Se quedo muda-.

Vio a su propio hermano y Butters completamente desnudos.

-Oh salchichas...-Susurro Butters-.

Karen estaba acompañada por se pusieron completamente rojas como los tomates y a las dos les dio un sangrado nasal abundante,provocando que las dos se desmayen.

-KAREN! RUBY!-Gritaron-.

* * *

_***Horas después***_

-Intentabas decirme que Ruby se va a quedar a dormir aquí y después viste que yo y Butters...bueno ya lo sabes lo que viste no,Karen?-Pregunto su hermano-.

Karen y Ruby se habían acomodado el algodón que tenían en la nariz para evitar que les sangre la nariz.

-Esto lamento lo que ocurrir,no queríamos arruinarles su momento...-Dijo Ruby algo apenada-.

-Hermano lo lamento...-Dijo Karen tambien apenada-Creo que dejare de mirar revistas de Yaoi por un buen rato...

-Si yo tambien...-Dijo Ruby-.

-Ok...bueno si...ella puede quedarse a dormir aquí...-Dijo Kenny acariciando su cabeza-.

-Hermano...porque tienes orejas y cola de conejo? Y porque Butters tambien los tiene?-Pregunto-.

-Oh...por que habíamos ido a una joda y unas chicas nos regalaron estas cositas...-Dijo mientras jugaba con una de sus orejas-.

-Oh! Ok...bueno iremos a jugar en la habitación y lamento lo que ocurrió hoy! No se lo diremos a mama y a papa!-Dicho esto ambas se fueron-.

Butters se volvió hacia a Kenny y le dijo:

-Mentiste...verdad?-Pregunto-.

-Si pero ellas no lo saben...-Dijo-.

-Bueno creo que hasta aquí termino nuestra fantasía no crees?-Dijo Butters mientras jugaba con sus orejas-.

-Si...casi me muero del infarto si Craig enteraría de lo hacemos enfrente de su hermanita...-Dijo Kenny rascándose la nuca-.

-Bueno al menos me gusto tener esta fantasía contigo...-Dijo Butters y lo abrazo-.

McCormick le dijo un beso en los labios y dijo:

-Por eso te amo...Buttercup...-Dijo Kenny-.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews!_**

**_-CHAO!-_**


End file.
